


The Winds of Chance

by chwangdol



Series: Neighbors AU [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 09:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10303655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chwangdol/pseuds/chwangdol
Summary: It's not everyday they get new neighbors in their sleepy, over-priced neighborhood. Of course they're going to be a little nosy.AKA: Otabek and Yuri move in next door to Viktor and Yuuri.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this after getting drunk watching hgtv with my mom  
> unedited but hopefully i'll come back to it and fix everything  
> also i never write in past tense so this was a little weird

It was a rare occurrence that someone new would move into their neighborhood. It had shocked the entire street when the Johansons had put up their house for sale. There was even more fanfare when it finally sold.

Yuuri and Viktor were not always so nosey, but what are they supposed to do when they get a new neighbor in their sleepy little neighborhood that mainly houses old couples and traditional one or two children families.

The Johansons had been nice enough, even if their daughter was annoying, and they would often complain about Makkachin’s barking. They had mixed feelings see ing them go, but the nerves really set in when the “sold” sign showed up.

Which is why they were now seated on their front porch, trying to look like they were enjoying the morning air and sipping some tea, but really staring at the moving truck and trying to analyze every piece of furniture they brought in.

Their potential neighbors still hadn’t shown up, and they had very little idea as to what kind of people were moving in next to them.

Their neighbor from across the street, Lilia, an older woman who lived right next to her ex-husband, showed up with a box of tea cookies and invited herself to sit down on their extra chair.

Neither of them cared, they got along great with Lilia even if she could be a little intense. Viktor and her shared Russian heritage, and Yuuri shared her history of ballet, even if he never made it quite as big as her. Both found her near soap opera life an unparalleled amusement.

“What have I missed? What do we know?” she asked, and Yuuri got up to make her a cup of tea while Viktor filled her in.

“They unpacked a very large cat tower, so we’re guessing they have at least one cat.”

Lilia made a face, “Indoors I hope. The last thing I need is a cat rummaging around in my gardens.”

Makkachin whined for a cookie, and Viktor broke off apart a piece for him, “He wouldn’t do well with a cat running amuck either,” Makkachin’s tail wagged as he snarfed down the cookie, and Viktor spoke to him in a baby voice, “Would you little boy, would you?”

Yuuri came back out with a mug and a full pot of tea, laughing at the way Makkachin was overwhelmed by the attention from Viktor and his other dad returning.

“Other than that they’re cat people I really can’t say much. Who knows, it might not even be a them. Could just be one person.”

“It doesn’t seem like there’s any children,” Yuuri added, taking a cookie from the box.

Lilia breathed a sigh of relief, “Well that’s already an upgrade then.”

Yuuri’s breath hitched when another truck appeared at the end of the street. God, he never thought he’d be so excited to spy on his neighbor’s movers.

Their eyes followed the truck intently as it backed into the drive and the movers opened the back.

“Oh my god,” Viktor gasped, “It’s a motorcycle.”

Lilia seemed just as perplexed, “A _motorcycle_. In our quiet little neighborhood? That just isn’t right. And I don’t even want to imagine what kind of person owns it.”

“Well hopefully they’ll show up soon and we won’t have to imagine much longer.”

\--

Yuri nervously tapped his fingers against his thigh as they made another turn, getting closer and closer to their house.

He never thought he’d end up like this, married, practically retired, and moving to quiet little suburb that boasted over-priced houses, way too many coffee shops, and not nearly enough bars.

Even just a month ago, when the realtor took them to the cute little house, he had his doubts. It was a complete 180 from the world he had grown up in. Instead of light posts with chipping paint, there were old, large trees that gave natural shade and a clean feeling to the air. Instead of a run-down convenient stores that only advertised their cheap alcohol and cigarette prices, there were organic grocery stores boasting non-GMO produce and fair trade coffee.

Otabek had comforted him through the difference. They were good differences, he told him, and while he had to agree it was still so uncomfortably foreign. He hadn’t had a real home since he was fifteen and signed to a modelling agency. Ever since then it’s been temporary studio apartments, hotels, and, in his earlier years, dorms. That was the main reason Otabek had pushed for them to get a house, somewhere quiet and peaceful with a nice little community feel to it.

He had scoffed at the community vibe. Like him or Otabek would ever interact with any of the people here. Yuri had always kept to himself, and Otabek’s crowd wouldn’t be caught dead in a town like this.

Still, he could see the appeal. Finally having a quiet place to actually settle down with Otabek. Not just a too short honey moon and then both of them back to their hectic lives. They could be a normal, married couple here. The thought would’ve once disgusted Yuri, but now it excited him. He couldn’t wait to be able to spend the day lazing around the house with Otabek. He couldn’t wait to have time and a proper place to cook. And he definitely couldn’t wait to lounge around the sunroom with his cats.

He looked back at them now, all a little frazzled in their carriers as Otabek took another careful turn.

At a stop light, Otabek’s hand grabbed his and squeezed, dissolving all his worries and increasing the hopeful excitement.

That excitement vanished the moment they pulled into their street and he saw the neighbors quite clearly spying on their movers. There were quite a few things that annoyed Yuri. Arrogance was probably on the top of the list. Right under that was people not minding their goddamn business.

“Calm down, Yura,” Otabek told him, sensing his building anger immediately, “It’s not a crime to be curious.”

“There’s a difference between being curious and literally spying,” Yuri retorted, and he had to take a few deep breaths once they finally parked.

“Don’t say anything mean,” Otabek told him, and Yuri rolled his eyes.

They got out and both immediately went to retrieve the four pet carriers. Yuri tried to ignore the three sets of eyes watching their every move, but couldn’t help but shoot a glare their way as he walked to their front door.

Otabek did his best to seem friendly as he followed his husband, nodding towards them since his hands were occupied by the two cat carriers he held.

\--

Viktor blinked and turned to his husband the moment their new neighbors were out of sight, “They don’t seem very friendly,” he noted, and Lilia nodded in agreement.

Yuuri shrugged, “Moving is stressful. I’m sure they’re just tired.”

“I’m just happy they’re not my next-door neighbors,” Lilia remarked, taking a long sip of her tea.

“The blonde looked familiar,” Viktor commented, and Yuuri shrugged again.

“He was probably a celebrity at one point,” he pondered. There were a lot of ex-celebrities in their neighborhood. It was a secluded and expensive area, perfect for those who wanted to get out of the touristy and gaudy areas celebrities usually chose to live. It made for a very interesting community. For example, they had a young celebrity makeup artist living down the street. He had retired from stressful runway shows at a young age and now was a beauty vlogger.

Yuuri and him were close friends, and he’d even been featured in a couple of his videos. Lilia herself was a retired, world-famous ballerina. Yuuri and Viktor were both retired ice skaters who couldn’t be bothered to coach any stars full time, but did teach some younger students at the local rink, and still commentated on any ice shows that went on in their area.

The blonde… person, Yuuri couldn’t tell if they were a man or woman just from the quick look he’d gotten of them, definitely looked like someone famous. From the looks of it, they had a good amount of hair, all pulled up into a messy bun that somehow still looked worthy of a runway. They were tall and skinny, in all black. And they both seemed very young. The shorter one, who had looked their way and nodded towards them with an awkward smile, couldn’t be over 25. Either that or he’d just aged super well.

Movers were still bringing boxes in, and the three sat and watched for a while longer before Lilia excused herself back to her house, thanking them for the tea and giving them both her classy air kisses.

“Should we go in as well?” Yuuri asked, threading his toys through their poodle’s thick coat.

Viktor pouted, “It’s nice out. And I don’t want to miss anything.”

Yuuri smiled at him, “I highly doubt we’ll miss anything except for maybe someone dropping a box,” despite this statement, he made no attempt to move. Viktor was right, it was nice out, and they really had nothing better to do on a Saturday morning.

 

\--

Yuri peered out of their side window and snarled, “They’re still out there,” he informed Otabek.

Otabek sighed, “That’s great. Now, do you like where the couch is or not?”

Yuri gave a quick look back before waving his hand in acknowledgement, “Yeah sure, whatever, it’s fine,” there was a pause before he spoke again, and Otabek knew before he opened his mouth that it wouldn’t be about the house, “Can you believe those people are our neighbors now? We have snoopy assholes living right next to us. Oh god what if they try to be friends. I can’t handle couples night with a nosey gay couple.”

Otabek scrunched his nose, trying to decide if the living room was the right place for their giant cat tower, “As opposed to a nosey straight couple?’

Yuri scoffed, “Yeah, because nosey straight couples don’t assume we’re gonna be best fucking friends right off the bat.”

Otabek laughed, “Stop stereotyping, Yuri. You don’t even know if they’re a couple.”

Yuri rolled his eyes, “Look at them! Of course they’re a couple! They’re being stupidly and disgustingly domestic sitting there with a dumb fat dog and giving each other loving smiles every five seconds!”

“Now who’s spying?” Otabek asked as he moved their armchair one more time.

Yuri stomped over and stopped his fretting by plopping down in it, “They’re the ones who started it,” he reminded him, and Otabek shrugged.

“They didn’t really start anything,” he argued, and smiled down at his angry husband, “They’re just nervous about new neighbors, and that’s reasonable.”

He put his hands down on the two armrests of the chair, hovering over Yuri.

“You can avoid them like the plague if you want, but I think it might be nice to have couple friends,” he told him, and he wasn’t surprised at all when Yuri huffed and proceeded to kiss him angrily. Because angry kissing was a normal way to express yourself when you’re Yuri.

Otabek nuzzled against him while Yuri let out a breathy chuckle, “Yeah I think that was your reasoning that one night we had dinner with JJ and Isabella. Remember how well that went?”

“Yeah well maybe don’t refer to our new neighbors as ‘bitch’ and ‘shithead’ and we’ll be fine,” Otabek retorted.

“Hey, JJ was the one who started it, calling me a lady and all that shit.”

Otabek gave him a quick kiss and hummed in agreement, “I highly doubt our neighbors will be anywhere as annoying as JJ, don’t worry.”

“I’m not worrying,” Yuri huffed, and pushed at Otabek’s chest so he could get out of the chair, “Now, let’s unpack this shit before I lose motivation.”

“It would be nice to finally have your help,” Otabek teased, earning himself a light smack to the shoulder.

They got to bed late, but still had boxes littering every room.

Yuri passed out without even showering, two of their cats curling up on top of him, one nested in his mess of hair.

It brought a fond smile to Otabek’s lips. This was the exact reason he wanted to move out here with Yuri, for these little moments they couldn’t have in their past lives. There were no heavy sounds of traffic from outside, no planners scattered around outlining both his and Yuri’s busy schedules. They could just be. They could just exist, and he’d never seen Yuri so calm, even when he was asleep.

He couldn’t help put take a picture. It wasn’t perfect, Yuri was much better at using smartphones than him, but it still captured his husband’s beauty quite well. He spent a bit longer setting it as his home screen before finally getting ready and climbing into bed as well.

He woke up to a mouthful of blonde hair and Yuri’s finger lightly tracing patterns into his chest. He sat up a little, and Yuri responded with a weak, sleepy, “Hey,” that had Otabek immediately leaning down for a kiss.

Yuri pulled away with a laugh, “Don’t kiss me. I didn’t brush my teeth last night.”

Otabek shrugged and brushed some of the hair out of his face, “I don’t care. I just wanna kiss you.”

Yuri laughed again and rewarded him with a quick peck, “God you are such a disgusting sap. How did I end up with someone like you?”

Otabek smiled at him, fondness overflowing his gaze, “You thought I was some cool bad boy, I think.”

“Well when you whisk me away from an underground club on a fucking motorcycle, what else am I supposed to think?” Yuri asked, scrunching his nose up as he resituated himself to straddle Otabek’s lap.

Otabek shrugged and pulled him in for another kiss instead of answering.

His hands were roaming up under Yuri’s shirt when the doorbell rang.

Yuri’s groan was only loud enough to scare the one cat still sleeping off the bed.

“Who the fuck is ringing our doorbell at,” he looked over at his phone, “one fucking PM on our first day in this goddamn house?”

Otabek peeled Yuri off him and looked around for one of the shirts he unpacked.

“You’re not answering our door in those sweatpants,” Yuri called from the bed, “I can see your dick from a mile away. Put on some underwear and change into actual pants.”

Otabek rolled his eyes, but he listened, “Are black sweatpants okay?” He could feel Yuri’s judging stare without looking back.

“Oh my god you only unpacked your sweats didn’t you?”

Otabek came back from the closet with a smile on his face, “Being comfy is not a crime, Yuri. Now go get dressed in case whoever it is also wants to see you.”

A pair of cats followed him to the front door, but scatter the moment he opens it.

Otabek wasn’t surprised to see the neighbors from yesterday at the door, the Asian one holding a pan of something, and the other with the weirdest shaped smile he’d ever seen.

“Hello!” the silver-haired man started. He clapped his hands together as he spoke, and Otabek wasn’t sure what to make of the overwhelming amount of energy, “We’re your neighbors!”

Otabek nodded, not sure how to respond. God he really wished Yuri was with him. Even if he had a bit of a temper and a potty-mouth he was so much better in social situations than him.

“Um,” Otabek started, “Ugh, hi. Do you want to,” he paused, looking back to see if Yuri had emerged yet, “Would you like to come in?”

“Oh, yes!” the excited one exclaimed, “That would be wonderful. My husband Yuuri brought you some brownies. I’m sure you’ll love them! Can we put them down in the kitchen?”

Otabek nodded, blinking at the name, “Oh, my husband’s name is Yuri, too,” he told him, and they both seemed way more excited than him.

Their neighbor Yuuri smiled, and their other neighbor let out a loud, “Wow! What a coincidence! I’m Viktor by the way,” he finally said, holding out his hand for Otabek.

Otabek shook it warily, “Otabek,” he responded, and Viktor nodded.

“So where is your Yuri now?” Viktor asked, making himself comfortable on their couch and motioning for his Yuuri to sit next to him. Otabek took a seat at the armchair. He wasn’t sure what to make of their new neighbors inviting themselves into their home. He guessed it was somewhat acceptable, considering the neighborhood was pretty exclusive and a lively community, but that didn’t stop him from being uncomfortable.

“He’s, ugh, getting dressed. We were up late, so you guys kind of woke us up.”

Yuuri gave his husband a look and quietly said, “Told you,” and Viktor gave him a light pat on the thigh.

“We’re very sorry,” he told Otabek, “We were just so excited to greet our brand-new neighbors! We hardly ever get new people here!”

Yuuri nodded in agreement, and managed to look much more apologetic than Viktor without saying anything.

Viktor was just about to open his mouth again when the sound of a door opening stopped his original thought, “Oh is that your husband?” he asked excitedly, and Otabek took a deep breath.

Yuri came into the living room simply dressed, his hair up in a bun. Otabek was surprised to see he was doing his best to keep a neutral expression when he knew the taller man wanted nothing more than to scare their intruders out with an icy glare.

“Oh you’re beautiful,” the black-haired Yuuri commented, and Otabek snorted out a little laugh.

Yuri looked surprised by the man’s candid compliment, “Thank you,” he told him, the unsureness was hilarious, considering he had spent ten years as a professional model, but Otabek kept himself from laughing any more.

“Would you like something to drink?” Yuri asked, again surprising Otabek.

“I would take some water,” Yuuri told him. The man was so polite, so completely opposite of Otabek’s Yuri.

“Water for me as well,” Viktor nodded, and Otabek solemnly watched Yuri walk to the kitchen, leaving him alone with the other couple again.

“How long have you been together?” Viktor asked, crossing his legs and putting an arm against the back of the couch behind his husband.

“We’ve known each other for nine years. Been married for six,” Otabek answered, not surprised to see the shock on their faces. He knew they looked young. They _were_ young.

“You almost have us beat,” Yuuri laughed, “We’ve been married for nine years now. We hadn’t even really known each other for a full year when our engagement happened,” Yuuri looked at his husband with a loving glint in his eyes. If Yuri were here he probably would’ve mock gagged at Otabek, but he was just now walking back with the waters, setting them down in front of their guests before hurrying back in the kitchen. He came back moments later with two mugs of coffee, one for him and one for Otabek.

Yuri didn’t even give him a chance to offer his seat before he was sat on the arm of his chair, chewing something with a bored gaze as he examined their guests.

Viktor smiled at him, “What do you two do?”

“I’m a model,” Yuri coughed and shook his head with a small smile, “Well sort of retired now I guess. If anyone offers me a shoot I can’t stand to not be a part of then I’ll take it, but I doubt that’ll happen.”

Yuuri and Viktor both nodded in understanding. Otabek figured they were both in similar situations as Yuri, but neither of them elaborated, so Otabek was forced to speak.

“I’m a musician,” he told them, “Also sort of retired. From the gigs and all that, but I’ll still be making music in my office here.”

“I figured you had to be a model,” Viktor said, addressing Yuri with a smile, “I saw you two going in yesterday,” Yuuri shot him a dirty look while sipping his water, “The weather was so nice, we just _had_ to be outside. I thought you looked familiar; it all makes sense now.”

“He’s done a lot,” Otabek told them. Every time he let Yuri talk about his modeling career to strangers he would shrug and tell them things like, _Just a couple of shoots every now and then,_ or, _I do enough to pay the bills,_ and it was true that Yuri wasn’t quite supermodel status – he could’ve been if he’d wanted to – but he had a hell of a portfolio to boast, and had walked in more shows than Otabek could count.

Yuuri smiled at both of them as he put his water down, “Me and Viktor are both retired ice skaters,” he pushed his glasses up a bit, “Viktor was much better than me, but we both teach beginner and intermediate classes down at the rink now. We thought we could stay off the ice and just enjoy life, but we were wrong. Our life is on the ice,” Yuuri laughed and looked at his husband.

They were a cute couple, it made Otabek happy just looking at them. Did he and Yuri look that in love? He hoped so, even if the younger man was usually against PDA.

Viktor gave Yuuri a playful shove, “He’s selling himself short! I don’t know if you guys know anything about figure skating,” Otabek and Yuri shook their heads, “But if you did you would _definitely_ know the name Yuuri Katsuki. He’s a legend.”

Yuuri’s laugh filled their living room once again, “Not nearly as much of a legend as you!”

Yuri looked down at Otabek with a face of disgust, and Otabek rolled his eyes up at him with a smile.

Viktor shook his head and turned his attention back to the younger couple, “So what brings you two here?”

Otabek opened his mouth to speak, but it was Yuri who answered.

“We’ve never had a place that felt like a home. Both of us travelled a lot for our work, so we decided that we’d only get a house once we had left that world behind us,” he looked down at his coffee mug, “I wasn’t crazy about the neighborhood at first, but after we researched more about the area and how exclusive it was, we decided it’d be a pretty great place to settle down like normal people.”

“And maybe have kids?” Viktor asked, much to Yuuri’s embarrassment.

“Sorry!” he quickly exclaimed, trying to cover for his husband’s intrusive behavior, “He’s a little baby crazy since we’ve been considering it ourselves.”

Yuri didn’t answer them, but a look up at him told Otabek he was a little more uncomfortable than before.

“We haven’t even really been able to be a married couple despite tying the knot six years ago. It’ll be a while before we start thinking about that,” Otabek answered. They had never discussed children before, except for Yuri calling their cats their babies.

“Of course,” Yuuri remarked, “That’s normal. And you guys have pets. I think that’s sometimes better.”

He could feel the violent nodding from Yuri.

Viktor cleared his throat before setting down his water, “Well, I think we’ve already overstayed our welcome! Would you mind exchanging numbers with us? We would love to have another couple to go out with, or maybe have over for dinner sometime. Yuuri is an amazing cook.”

Otabek nodded and fished out his cell phone while they stood. He put Yuri’s phone number in there for them too, since the younger man seemed to want to keep his distance. Otabek suspected he was wary one of the men would try to hug him if he got too close.

The moment the door closed Yuri was sighing violently and flopping onto the couch.

“What did I tell you?” he groaned, “They see another gay, inter-racial couple and think we’re going to be they’re immediate besties.”

Otabek went over to look down at his husband. The cats that had been hiding were now making their way over to lay on their dad.

“They seem nice enough,” Otabek commented.

Yuri huffed, “Don’t let it fool you! How long until they drunkenly ask if we want to have a foursome and start sending me pictures of their dicks?”

It was now Otabek’s turn to groan, “Please stop basing your assumptions of people off of one socially inept rich asshole.”

“Whatever,” Yuri retorted, “Now bring me those brownies that shit was good.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone likes this i will continue it/write some more stuff in this universe  
> leave requests in the comments or tweet me @ermurforst


End file.
